


Dosirak Days

by spicysoo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysoo/pseuds/spicysoo
Summary: Myungsoon makes Sungyeon a dosirak.





	

Quietly waiting outside the school entrance, Myungsoon found herself nervously fiddling with the dosirak that she was currently holding. The thought of her girlfriend eating the lunch that she had made for her had swiftly made her feel a little bit stressed, especially since Myungsoon wasn’t some gourmet chef.

She was only sixteen and her parents would kill her if she had ever decided to skip school to jump start a career in the culinary arts, despite having a more promising endeavor in doing something math or art related. Two things that she thoroughly enjoyed, even if she was the type to try and make lunches for a girlfriend that didn’t get to eat a lot of home-cooked meals, while spending a couple of bills on various junk food that would eventually lead to a heart attack at the reasonably middle age of 45. She didn’t want that to happen, so Myungsoon couldn’t help but want to do something about that, especially since home-cooked meals were much healthier and more filling than the store bought rice balls and ramyun that Sungyeon liked to snack on. Even if Myungsoon was prone to enjoying both of those snacks as well and would occasionally sneak one or two of them in whenever she had wanted to cheat a little bit for the occasional diet she’d have to do for sport training. So even if the dosirak preparations may have caused her fingers to become wrapped with bandages by the end of it, Myungsoon hoped that her girlfriend would enjoy the food that she had made anyway.

She had spent a bit of time practicing her omelet making skills to make sure that the vegetable omelet was as fluffy and tasty as possible, while also being able to grill the meat until it was cooked the way that Sungyeon really liked. The rice was sticky and had clumped a bit too much together due to her getting used to the rice cooker that her mom used, but it was still pretty edible. (She had taken a couple of bites of it earlier and had liked it enough. It may not have been as good as her mother’s, but for a first time attempt at making rice, it wasn’t that bad.) The kimchi and pickled peppers that she had also decided to include may have come from her grandmother, but the omelet, rice, and meat was all made by her.

It wasn’t perfect by any means and it’d take her a couple more attempts to get more comfortable with the equipment and dishes that she had made, but it had smelled reasonably good and none of the food was burnt or inedible. It even looked appetizing to eat, even if the dosirak didn’t look as cute or as nice as the dosirak that one could get from a specialized grocery store. The amount of time that she had spent on it, making sure that it was edible and packed with all the nutrients that her girlfriend would need, Myungsoon couldn’t help but hope that Sungyeon would at least appreciate the effort that she had put in.

However, before she could become anymore nervous than she already was, Myungsoon was interrupted by someone silently coming up behind her to whisper “Boo” into her ear. Jumping at the sound, while almost dropping the meal that she had made, Myungsoon could only turn herself around to the other with a small scowl on her face. Only for a quick whine to follow when she had suddenly noticed who it was, “Sungyeon… Don’t scare me like that!”

While the other girl could only give a grin in response, "Sorry Soo-ah, I couldn't resist," before she was noticing the extra dosirak box in her girlfriend’s hands, Sungyeon had suddenly found herself wondering who the extra lunch was for, "Dosirak?"

Cheeks turning pink at the other girl’s question, Myungsoon unable to do much more than thrust one of the lunches into her girlfriend’s hands, Myungsoon was barely able to mutter “For you” as she did so.

Surprise running across her features, Sungyeon found herself grabbing the box that was carefully wrapped in a blue flower patterned cloth from her girlfriend’s grip, a smile eventually overtook her features. She was quite touched by the other girl’s gesture, especially since she had been ready to buy a couple of things at the nearby convenience store to eat. And knowing how good the food Myungsoon’s mother, grandmother, or even her girlfriend herself had made, her lunch was going to be quite stellar compared to the junk that she’d usually buy.

Myungsoon was quite the chef, even if she had thought otherwise.

Letting out a soft "Thanks Soo-ah” pass from her lips, she quietly began to inspect the box that was now in her hands. The weight of it had felt good along her fingers and when she had looked over to see a couple of bandages wrapped around her girlfriend’s hands, she couldn’t help but wonder how long it had taken the younger girl to make. The sudden thought of eating her girlfriend’s home-cooked meal had filled her heart with a warmth so warm, she couldn’t help but give the other a much wider and gentler smile, "So our usual spot?" 

While, Myungsoon, unable to do much more than nod at her girlfriend’s question, Myungsoon found herself following the other girl as they quietly walked to the park that was nearby their school. Only for the two of them to sit down at the first tree that they had looked at before they were both opening their boxed lunches to eat, Sungyeon suddenly in awe at how nice and tasty Myungsoon's lunch was.

Giving another grin, rice stuck to the side of her lip, she couldn't help but pull Myungsoon in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, this is really good." 

While Myungsoon, who was just as surprised and happy that her girlfriend was eating her lunch with a gusto that she didn’t expect, was blushing a red so red that it was almost cherry red tomato status, Myungsoon could only look down at her lunch as she eventually went to reply, heart beating a little faster than it had been doing before, “Thank you, I did my best.”

“Of course, you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.” Sungyeon gave before she was diving back into her meal, joy more than apparent across her long features. It was hard not to stop herself from mentally saving this day forever, because as much as Myungsoon looked like an absolute goddess in the sunlight, she had the heart of one too.

While Myungsoon, she couldn’t help but steal a grin or two whenever a piece of rice would get stuck to her girlfriend’s cheek, making the other girl even cuter.

It was then decided that Myungsoon would make her girlfriend even more lunches, because if this was the thanks that she’d get, then it was definitely worth it.

Nerves and all.


End file.
